El amor no tiene edad
by desconocida misteriosa
Summary: sesshumaro y rin lucha por ese gran amor que se tienen ¿lograran vecer todos los obstáculos que se interponen en su camino? ¿podrá el amor ganar?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola fans de sesshomaru y rin aquí les traigo esta pequeña historia de ellos!**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de la historia ni la letra de la música me pertenecen**

Sesshomau Taisho un hombre de veintidós años, se encontraba, sentado en la barra de una cantina, ahogando sus penas en una botella de cerveza y como si el cantinero supiera que le pasaba puso una canción referente a su historia de ella y el.

**De lejos te vi y pensé****  
**** que mujer, que hermosa esta****  
**** de cerca ame tu cintura****  
**** y me engañaba tu labial**

ese día había ido a buscar a su hermano que estudiaba en la preparatoria que se encontraba muy cerca de su universidad, su hermano ese día estaba acompañado de dos mujeres, una joven azabache que estaba abrazando de la cintura, y una hermosa pelinegra muy parecida a la azabache que estaba un poco separada de ellos, se veía hermosa era una bella flor, decidió acercarse a su hermano, InuYasha le presento a las dos jóvenes la azabache que era novia de su hermano se llamaba kagome y la hermosa pelinegra rin.

**Me fui interesando en tu poca****  
**** experiencia y tu forma de pensar****  
**** y se me partió el corazón****  
**** cuando me confesaste tu edad**

Ese día su hermano se había ido con la azabache y él se había quedado solo con rin, se había puesto nervioso cuando vio que ella se había sonrojado se veía aún más hermosa sonrojada, tardaron unos minutos en un silencio incomodo hasta que ella decidió hablar, tenían mucha cosas en común, él se enamoró ese día de su forma de pensar, decía que algún día se acabarían las guerras y que en el mundo habría paz, parecía una tierna niña de tan solo cinco años hablando de algo que talvez nuca pasaría, ella le pregunto su edad y le había contestado y él también le pregunto su edad, cuando ella le confeso su edad sintió que algo en su interior se rompía en mil pedazo, ese día sintió un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado.

**Pero cuando probé de tus labios****  
****pero cuando abrazaste mi piel****  
****comprendí que es verdad que la edad es mental****  
****y no esta en ningún papel**

Desde ese día él iba todos los días a la hora de salida con el pretexto de ir a buscar a su hermano, él sabía que los de ellos era imposible, pero un día no pudo más y la beso ella le había correspondió ese día se sintió muy feliz y comprendió al fin ese dicho "para el amor no existe edades"

**Y si yo tan solo tuviera unos años menos****  
****y tú al menos dos o tres años más****  
****podría gritarle nuestro amor a todo el mundo**  
**pero vida tú ya sabes bien como es la sociedad****  
****que se la pasan pensando mal y solo hablan por hablar**

En tan solo unos días ya eran novios, él quería darle la noticia al mundo entero porque era el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero bien sabía que eso sería imposible ya que la maldita sociedad vería mal su relación los padres de rin la separarían de su lado si se enteraban de su relación, eran ellos dos contra el mundo los únicos que sabían de su relación era su hermano y esa chica llamada kagome,

**Y si yo tan solo tuviera unos años menos****  
****y tú al menos dos o tres años más****  
****yo ya sería el hombre más feliz del mundo****  
****y tú al fin serías toda una mujer mayor de edad****  
****pero sigamos en secreto, pues cada día falta menos****  
****y yo te sabré esperar...**

Deseaba con toda su alma ser de su misma edad, o que ella fuera un poco más grande-tomo la mitad de cerveza y sonrió de lado-sería un deseo imposible, solo le quedaba esperar a que ella fuera toda una mujer mayor de edad, para que su relación salga a la luz y ya no hubiera necesidad de esconder su relación

**Me dije a mi mismo, vete con cuidado no la vayas a lastimar****  
****hay que ser cociente de lo que nos dicen la ley y tus papas****  
****sin decirte nada pensé en alejarme, como posibilidad****  
****y hacerme el maduro, pero entre más pienso, menos te quiero dejar**

Más de una vez pensó en alejarse de ella sin decirle nada, pero su hermano le abrió los ojos diciéndole que ella sufriría y era lo que menos él quería, él se había prometido así mismo protegerla, no dejar que nadie la lastimara o la hiciera llorar.

**Porque cuando probé de tus labios****  
****porque cuando abrazaste mi piel****  
****comprendí que es verdad que la edad es mental****  
****y no esta en ningún papel**

El día que la beso por primera vez era algo que él nunca olvidaría, ya que ese dia había conocido de en verdad lo que era el amor.

**Y si yo tan solo tuviera unos años menos****  
****y tú al menos dos o tres años más****  
****podría gritarle nuestro amor a todo el mundo****  
****pero vida tú ya sabes bien como es la sociedad****  
****que se la pasan pensando mal y solo hablan por hablar**

a veces deseaba escapar con ella lejos de todos, cambiarse de nombre quitarse el apellido Taisho, pero sería algo imposible ya que sabía que los padres de rin era muy ricos y poderosos no tanto como su padre Inu No Taisho, pero si era capaz de separar a rin de su lado y era algo que sabía que lo mataría

**Y si yo tan solo tuviera unos años menos****  
****y tú al menos dos o tres años más****  
****yo ya sería el hombre más feliz del mundo****  
****y tu al fin serías toda una mujer mayor de edad****  
****pero sigamos en secreto, pues cada día falta menos****  
****y yo te sabré esperar...**

Sesshomaru se acabó la cerveza en su mano y pago todo lo que había consumido, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la salida de ese lugar en el que nuca pensó entrar. Solo podía hacer algo y era esperar..

**Pero sigamos en secreto****  
****pues cada día falta menos****  
****y yo te sabré esperar...**

**Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo merece continuación este pequeña historia?**

**Hasta pronto! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo y ya sé que me demore mucho pero es que mi internet a estado fallando y bueno el siguiente capitulo **

**Disclaimer: los personajes de InuYasha ni la letra de la canción me pertenecen**

Una joven pelinegra estaba sentada en el marco de su ventana con la mirada perdida en el hermoso cielo oscuro de la noche, recordando todos los bellos momentos vividos con su novio.

Momento que eran a escondidas de todo el mundo

Unas lágrimas rebeldes se comenzaron hacer visible en sus mejillas, se limpió las lágrimas y camino hacia su cama

Su cama era grande con sabanas de corazones y almohadas de flores rojas su habitación era de color blanca con decoraciones de flores de diferentes tipos y colores.

Se acostó en su cama y vio que el control de la televisión descansaba en una mesita de color rosa con dos cajones en fila que estaba al lado de su cama

Su televisión era una pantalla plasma que estaba montada en la pared, en ese momento pasaban un programa de música que le gustaba mucho a ella se llamaba "la estrella de shikon"

**Ahora con ustedes la hermosa lynda que nos presenta su nueva canción titulada"el amor no tiene edad"**

A la joven pelinegra le llamo mucho la atención el nombre de la canción

Le subió volumen a la televisión

**Paso la noche, desde mi ventana  
pidiendo al tiempo que ya sea mañana  
para encontrarlo en la puerta de entrada  
y antes de la campana  
abrazarlo otra vez **

Así era ella se la pasaba toda la noche sentada al borde de su ventana pidiéndole al cielo que ya se hiciera de mañana, para poderlo ver en la entrada de su escuela

**Amor primero, amor a escondidas****  
****porque mi padre sé que no entendería****  
****bajo mi almohada, tengo todas sus cartas****  
****y una fotografía donde está junto a mí**

Sesshomaru él era y es su primer y único amor de toda la vida, la pelinegra saco unas fotografías de unos de los cajones de la mesita que estaba al lado de su cama

En la foto se podía ver a sesshomaru abrazando de la cintura a la pelinegra y otras donde se besaban también había una foto donde rin abrazaba un oso de peluche que sesshomaru le había regalado cuando llevaban una semana de novios

**Pienso en el a todas horas****  
****todos los días****  
****y escucho canciones que me hacen llorar****  
****mis amigas juran que estoy triste****  
****y mi madre solo dice... el amor no tiene edad**

Su mama le decía que el amor no tenía edad cuando ella le contaba de una "amiga" que estaba enamorada de alguien mayor que ella

Estaba segura que cuando su mama se enterara de que esa amiga era ella rápidamente cambiaria de opinión

**El primer beso no se me olvida****  
****será un recuerdo para toda la vida****  
****muero de pena y muero de alegría****  
****vivo tan confundida pero así soy feliz**

La pelinegra se acordó del primer beso que se había dado con sesshomaru, ese día en que el la beso, se sintió la mujer más feliz del mundo

**Pienso en el a todas horas****  
****todos los días****  
****y escucho canciones que me hacen llorar****  
****mis amigas juran que estoy triste****  
****y mi madre solo dice... el amor no tiene edad**

Todos los días se la pasaba pensando en él no había ni un segundo en que sesshomaru no pasara por sus pensamientos

Sus amigas siempre la apoyaban en su relación con sesshomaru, le decían que no estuviera triste que pronto su relación con sesshomaru ya no sería a escondidas de todo el mundo.

**Pienso en el a todas horas****  
****todos los días****  
****y escucho canciones que me hacen llorar****  
****mis amigas juran que estoy triste****  
****y mi madre solo dice... el amor no tiene edad**

Esa canción era perfecta para ella y su historia con él, después buscaría la cancion y la descargaría en su celular

Tocaron la puerta de su habitación lo que hizo que se sobresaltara un poco, guardo rápidamente las fotos en el cajón de donde la había sacado y apago la tele y antes de abrir la puerta camino hacia su tocador y se vio en el espejo

Se veía bien solo se acomodó un poco el cabello y camino hacia la puerta para poder abrirla

Cuando abrió la puerta vio que se trataba de su madre

-¿mama que deseas?-pregunto la pelinegra cortésmente

La mama de rin era alta, tenía el mismo color de cabello que su hija lo único que la diferenciaba a las dos era que su madre tenía los ojos negros y rin cafés y una se veía más joven y la otra ya no

-hija tu padre y yo queremos decirte algo, te esperamos en la sala-dicho esto la pelinegra mayor se retiro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rin llego unos minutos después a la sala estaba nerviosa por lo que sus padres le fueran a decir, deseaba con toda su alma que no fuera algo malo

La sala de estar era amplia había tres muebles uno de una sola división y los otros de dos divisiones, los muebles eran de piel había una mesa en la mitad de la sala con las patas de madera y la parte de arriba era de vidrio había una tele en el fondo de la sala

Los padres de rin estaban sentados en unos de los muebles con las manos agarradas rin se sentó en el mueble que estaba enfrente de sus padres

El papa de rin era alto fornido y delgado tenía el cabello color castaño corto, vestía un traje color negro con una corbata azul

Los padres de rin tenían el semblante serio que no era nada extraño

Hija tu madre tiene que ir a Londres por un asunto de su trabajo-el papa de rin fue el primero en hablar

Y queremos que vayas conmigo hija-añadió la pelinegra mayor

Rin se tomó con calma la noticia ya que mañana seria el ultimo día de clase del segundo semestre-¿por cuantos días?-pregunto la pelinegra

Por dos años el sábado en la mañana partiremos-respondió la pelinegra mayor a la pregunta de su hija con una gran sonrisa

Rin casi se desmaya al escuchar la respuesta de su madre, respiro profundamente y pregunto calmadamente-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?!

**BUENO HASTA A QUI EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO**

**Espero le haya gustado bueno principalmente espero que te haya gustado a ti hermanita**

**Hasta pronto! Cuídense!**


End file.
